Under the Surface of Your Heart
by KanaZero Lover
Summary: Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan kesepian yang ia rasakan selama ribuan tahun. Ia mengalami banyak kehilangan. Bahkan kekasihnya harus mati secara tragis. Hal yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu hatinya rapat-rapat. Namun, ketika ia merasa yakin bahwa ia telah melakukannya, perasaan itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Mengendap-endap, lalu menerjangnya tanpa peringatan.


**Disclaimer:**

Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino

Under the Surface of Your Heart © Evanthe Beelzenef & Kurousama

**Warning :**

This fanfiction contain ** male **and **male **relationship. Suggestive content. So, read it with your own risk, guys! Mind to read and review?

* * *

**Under the Surface of Your Heart**

* * *

Langit pada malam itu tampak lebih terang dari biasanya. Tak ada awan yang berarak menutupi pertunjukkan luar biasa yang sedang dipertontonkan setiap malam tiba. Hanya ada gugusan bintang dan bulan purnama.

Cahaya mereka terpantul di mata sebuah sosok yang sejak tadi menatap ke langit di balik jendela besar sebuah ruangan di lantai dua bangunan _Cross Academy_─salah satu ruangan kelas malam yang berisi monster-monster rupawan berwujud manusia.

Sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, iris coklat kemerahannya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu yang hilang sejak pergantian kelas sore tadi... nihil.

Ia mendesah, rasanya ada yang hilang selama beberapa hari terakhir. Ada yang kurang. Ya, benar, sosok pemuda yang seharusnya berpatroli pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya, mengambil perhatian beberapa penghuni ruangan itu oleh gerakan kecilnya. Namun, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berani mempertanyakan ke mana ia akan pergi.

"Kaname-sama?" Pemilik manik safir yang memiliki afeksi berlebih terhadap sang _Pureblood_ bertopang dagu di atas mejanya. Ekor matanya bergerak mengikuti vampir level A itu sampai punggungnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aidou, kuberitahu kau untuk tidak terlalu mencampuri urusannya." Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut oranye yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Huh?" Pemuda yang satu lagi menaikkan sebelah alis. Untuk beberapa saat, matanya menatap intens ke arah vampir yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Sebelah tangannya menelusuri helai pirang lembut yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika rambutnya bersentuhan dengan sela-sela jarinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Aidou, menghembuskan napas dengan desah seduktif yang sukses membuat sang ilmuwan merona seperti seorang gadis yang baru dilamar.

"Aku yakin kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti maksudku," Kain berkata pelan di telinganya.

Atas refleks tubuhnya, Aidou mendorong tubuh Kain sejauh mungkin darinya.

"Ya, ya aku mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak mencampuri urusannya. Dan kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, bodoh!"

"Kupikir memberitahumu dengan cara seperti itu akan lebih efektif." Aidou merengut, melewatkan seulas seringai yang terpatri di wajah sepupunya ketika ia mengatakan hal tadi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mencampuri urusannya, bodoh!"

"Kau bisa saja mengatakan itu, tapi matamu mengatakan hal yang lain. Kau tidak perlu membela diri, Aidou. Aku sudah tahu seperti apa sifatmu." Kain mendesah. Kali ini bukan desahan seduktif seperti yang pertama ia lakukan untuk menggoda sepupunya.

Terkadang ia bingung menentukan padanan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sifat Aidou. Ia selalu terlibat masalah dengan pimpinan mereka. Entah karena dia itu terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh.

* * *

"Aku serius, Kuran!" Zero menggertak dengan _Bloody Rose_ yang sudah ia keluarkan dari mantelnya. "Lepaskan aku atau mata peluru ini akan bersarang di kepalamu!"

Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu menyebalkan. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia baru saja akan kembali ke asramanya ketika _Pureblood _keparat ini tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan mulai bersikap 'tidak biasa'.

"Apakah itu perintah... atau sebuah permohonan?" Kaname menyunggingkan senyum lembut─sebuah gestur yang terhitung ganjil di mata Zero. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan sang _hunter _ yang menggenggam _Bloody Rose_. Kemudian ia mencengkeramnya erat, membuat sang empunya senjata menjatuhkan benda perak itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah memohon pada makhluk sepertimu!"

"Zero..."

"Dan jangan memanggil namaku seolah-olah kau mengenalku!"

"Zero... kau tahu... kau membuatku gila."

Kaname mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu, memeluk erat tubuh yang berdiri di hadapannya seakan dia akan pergi jauh jika Kaname melepasnya.

Zero meronta, memberontak, dan memukul-mukul udara kosong. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari vampir sakit jiwa yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya ini lagi dan lagi. Sesuatu yang aneh bercampur dalam hatinya. Sebuah penolakan.

Dia tidak ingin mengakui kalau dirinya menaruh perasaan untuk sang _Pureblood_. Karena jika dia mengakuinya, semua dinding kokoh yang sudah ia bangun akan runtuh dalam sekejap. Ia akan kehilangan tujuan hidupnya, ia akan kehilangan dirinya.

Tanpa ia sadari jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat... lebih dekat... sangat dekat...

Dan... bibir mereka bertemu.

Ciuman itu bagai sihir yang dalam sekejap berhasil membuat Zero berhenti meronta. Tubuhnya membeku, matanya berkabut. Entah mengapa semua kebenciannya, semua ketakutannya... menghilang dalam sekejap. Benda hangat yang menempel di bibirnya tidak membuat Zero merasa jijik. Justru hal itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Bahkan ketika Kaname mempererat pelukannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, ia masih tidak bergerak. Ada sesuatu yang bersifat kontradiktif dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan muak di saat yang bersamaan.

'_Ada apa dengan tubuhku?'_

Di saat seperti itu, otaknya benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Matanya semakin berkabut seiring dengan invasi Kaname di salah satu bagian sensitifnya. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi hal terlarang yang mereka lakukan ini terasa menyenangkan.

Kaname tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Lidahnya melesat keluar, menyentuh bibir bawah Zero dan menjilatinya dengan perlahan. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang. Menjilat, mencium, lalu mendorong lidahnya ke bibir Zero yang terkatup rapat─memaksa untuk masuk.

Ketika celah kecil terbentuk di antara kedua belah bibir Zero, lidah Kaname melesat masuk ke dalamnya. Menemukan kehangatannya sendiri. Organ tak bertulang itu bergerak lincah di dalam mulut sang _hunter, _mengajak lidahnya untuk bergulat dalam percumbuan panas.

Di tengah kondisi yang entah sadar atau tidak, Zero tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya untuk keluar─membuat Kaname semakin liar.

"Nngh~"

"Zero... mmnh~ lagi..."

Manis... di dalam mulutnya benar-benar manis. Sisa rasa cokelat yang bercampur darah imitasi di mulutnya ini... sangat menggoda, bagai nektar yang adiktif.

Hingga tanpa sadar Zero menutup matanya. Membiarkan Kaname memandunya dalam ritme yang menggairahakan. Saliva mereka bercampur bersama dengan desahan demi desahan yang lolos dari mulut mereka.

'_Aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi Zero. Tidak akan pernah.'_ Kaname mengukuhkan niatnya, tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Diliputi oleh birahi yang sudah sejak lama ia pendam terhadap pemuda di hadapannya, serta aktivitas kecil yang tengah mereka lakukan, Kaname mungkin akan hilang kendali sebentar lagi. Tepat ketika secara tak sadar ia menggesekkan pinggulnya ke pinggul sang _hunter._ Di mana mereka bisa merasakan ereksi satu sama lain.

"Aahn~" Desah nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Zero terhenyak. Matanya terbuka dengan tatapan horor.

Zero berhasil mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya. _"Astaga! Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Mengapa... mengapa aku melakukan ini... dengannya?"_

Ia berusaha mendorong Kaname, namun gagal. Tubuhnya terlalu kokoh dan kekuatannya seolah terhisap habis ketika _Pureblood _'keparat' ini menyerangnya. Bahkan jika saat ini Kaname tak mendekapnya, dia tidak akan punya kekuatan untuk berdiri.

Sang pangeran masih terus menginvasi gua hangat milik Zero. Ia terus menciuminya dengan ganas. Lidahnya memaksa mereka bergulat sampai saliva mengalir keluar dari tepi bibir Zero.

Ketika Kaname menyadari dada sang _hunter_ naik turun tak karuan, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dengan enggan. Menyadari jika partnernya membutuhkan oksigen.

Namun, tak lama ia kembali menyerangnya. Kaname menggigit bibir bawah Zero yang tak melakukan perlawanan lagi. Pasrah. Kaname memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya yang lain melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Zero, menggerayangi dada pemuda itu tanpa izin pemiliknya.

Zero berusaha menghentikan tangan Kaname di balik kemejanya dengan gestur lemah. Napas mereka memburu, udara hangat berhembus ke wajah satu sama lain. Wajah Zero sudah sangat merah dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tubuhnya lemas. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya.

"_Fuck! _Menjauh dariku vampir keparat!"

"Mengapa?"

Zero menatap Kaname tajam dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Apa lagi?"

"Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya? Mengapa kau ingin berhenti?" Kaname merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan celananya yang semakin menyempit sekarang.

"Kau memaksaku! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini, Kuran! Tidak pernah!"

"Dengan kau yang menikmati setiap sentuhanku... apakah aku masih memaksamu?"

"..."

"Kau milikku Zero, untuk saat ini dan selamanya, aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Kaname menyeringai melihat ekspresi pasrah sosok di hadapannya. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Begitu pula saat ini. Namun, seringai itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang bening mengalir di kedua pipi merona sang _hunter_. Kaname baru menyadari jika tubuh pemuda itu gemetar hebat.

'_Mengapa, Zero? Mengapa kau menunjukkan gestur itu padaku?' _Kaname menatapnya sendu. Hatinya mencelos melihat penolakan dan ketakutan yang jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

Refleks ia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Menangkupkannya ke wajah indah sosok di hadapannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Lepaskan aku...," ucap Zero lemah.

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Lepas..."

"Tidak, Zero. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

Mata Zero yang tampak layu tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. Ya, emosi yang campur aduk.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Benda yang bisa kau pajang di kamarmu ketika kau menyukainya dan membuangnya ketika kau sudah bosan dengan 'benda' itu? Kau pikir aku ini mainan?!"

Kaname terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Zero..."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Itu satu hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan."

"Ada apa? Aku hanya bidakmu, kan, Kuran?! Aku hanya bidak yang akan kau buang ketika aku sudah tidak berguna lagi. Bukankah tujuanmu sudah tercapai? Bukankah Yuuki sudah tidak membutuhkan pengawalanku lagi? Mengapa kau masih menggangguku? TIDAK PUASKAH KAU MEMBAJAK HIDUPKU?!" Air mata kembali berjatuhan di wajah porselennya. Hasil dari emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Zero. Bukan! Kau bukan bidak. Kau lebih berharga dari itu." Kaname memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Zero. Menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Kau lebih berharga dari itu. Maafkan aku, Zero. Maafkan aku."

"Pembohong," lirihnya. Ia bisa merasakan Kaname menggeleng di pundaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Zero diam membatu mendengar kalimat yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Hatinya menjerit.

"_Jangan! Jangan katakan itu! Kumohon."_

"Aku mencintaimu."

"_Tidak! Kumohon hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."_

Matanya terpejam erat. Cairan hangat kembali mengalir menyusuri pipinya. Kedua tangannya bersandar di pundak Kaname. Dan dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, sisa dari sebagian dirinya yang membenci eksistensi vampir, serta dipicu oleh kemarahan, keputusasaan, dan rasa sakit yang tak terbendung, Zero mendorong tubuh _Pureblood _itu sekuat tenaga hingga Kaname terdorong mundur beberapa langkah.

Kaname menatap tak percaya. Ia mencari-cari sepasang bola mata eksotis sewarna batu mulia yang dimiliki pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya─berusaha untuk mengunci pandangan mereka─mencari kebenaran dari sorot matanya.

"Aku tidak salah dengar, eh?" Zero berkata dengan nada mencemooh. "Kenyataan bahwa makhluk arogan sepertimu... menyatakan cinta kepada ras yang kalian anggap rendah. Apakah kau berpikir aku akan percaya, Kuran?"

Kaname tertegun. "Zero, aku tidak─"

Zero menggeleng keras. Ia mengambil langkah mundur seiring dengan Kaname yang mendekatinya. Tatapan penuh amarah dan kekecewaan diarahkan padanya. "Sejak awal kau terlahir dari kegelapan. Kau tidak akan pernah... kau tidak mungkin mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Tak akan pernah ada hal baik yang datang darimu. Kau hanya akan merusak segalanya!"

"Seperti itukah aku di matamu, Zero?"

"Hidupku yang kacau adalah buktinya," Zero menjawabnya dingin. "Akui saja! Bahkan kematian orangtuaku berhubungan erat denganmu, kan? Kau sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kau sudah berniat untuk menghancurkan kedamaianku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu!"

Kaname merendahkan pandangannya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Zero menang telak. Semua yang ia ucapkan adalah benar. Dan Kaname benci mengakuinya. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang jahat berhati dingin. Tetapi perasaan yang bergejolak dalam hatinya ini. Ia yakin, ia sangat yakin bahwa ini bukan sebuah kebohongan.

Sejenak Kaname berpikir, mungkin Tuhan menginginkan penderitaan yang sama untuknya seperti yang dahulu pernah dialami Zero. Tapi, dia juga sudah cukup menderita dengan kesepian yang ia rasakan selama ribuan tahun terakhir. Ia telah banyak kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. Semua orang beranjak tua sementara dia masih tetap awet muda selama ribuan tahun seperti sekarang. Bahkan ia harus kehilangan kekasihnya─sesama _Pureblood _yang merelakan diri untuk menghentikan peperangan antara vampir dan manusia. Peristiwa yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal.

Satu hal yang ia sembunyikan dari semua orang adalah kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah putra sulung dari Haruka dan Juuri Kuran. Dia adalah seorang _Pureblood ancestor. _Generasi pertama keluarga Kuran. Ia lebih kesakitan dari apa yang Zero bayangkan. Bahkan ketika dirinya dihidupkan kembali secara paksa, di mana ia harus kehilangan kedamaiannya dan kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang ribuan tahun lalu pernah ia rasakan. Rasanya semua itu tidak adil untuknya.

Ia sempat berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi, dengan keberadaan Yuuki sebagai tanggung jawabnya membuat Kaname mengurungkan niat itu. Namun, semakin hari, ketika Kaname berpikir bahwa semua rencana beserta prajurit-prajuritnya telah ia susun dengan sangat sempurna untuk melindungi sang putri, seorang prajurit memisahkan diri dari barisan. Seorang pembelot. Seorang prajurit yang ia abaikan karena ia pikir tidak akan memengaruhi rencananya.

Nyatanya, Kaname tersesat terlalu jauh dan terperangkap dalam permainannya sendiri. Perasaan yang ia kubur sejak lama tiba-tiba menyembul ke permukaan dengan kehadiran prajuritnya yang membelot itu. Dan semakin hari, perasaannya tumbuh semakin kuat. Lebih kuat dari perasaan yang ia simpan dengan apik untuk Yuuki-nya tersayang. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mundur lagi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Yah, itu semua adalah sisi gelapku. Aku telah melakukan banyak dosa. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Kaname berbicara. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati Zero yang semakin terpojok karena tembok di belakangnya. Ia menatap Zero dengan tatapan yang sulit digambarkan. "Mungkinkah kematianku bisa menebus semua penderitaan yang kau alami? Jika iya, maka lakukanlah sekarang juga. Dengan cara yang menurutmu paling menyakitkan."

Kaname berhenti tepat satu langkah di hadapan Zero. Tangannya meraih tangan Zero yang menggenggam _Bloody Rose. _Kali ini dengan gestur lembut. Membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu memberi Kaname tatapan heran. Kemudian Kaname mengarahkan senjata itu ke dada kirinya. Tepat di mana jantungnya berada.

"Ayo lakukan, Zero." Kaname tersenyum. "Aku bisa tenang jika kau yang mengakhiri hidupku."

Kini giliran Zero yang tertegun. Matanya melotot tidak percaya. Mengapa lelaki ini dengan mudahnya menawarkan diri? Hatinya menjerit. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ini. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk membunuh Kaname.

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya ketika jemari ramping milik Kaname memandunya untuk menarik pelatuk.

'_Tidak, tidak, tidak!'_

Suara tembakan berdesing di telinganya. Zero merasakan tubuhnya membeku dan bergetar hebat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya yang begitu kencang. Sementara sebuah nama keluar dari mulutnya dengan terbata.

"Kana~ me~?"

Tak segan ia menampar sisi wajah sang _Pureblood _yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan keras. Membuat wajahnya tertoleh ke samping dengan memar yang cukup jelas. Seolah tindakan itu masih belum cukup, ia kembali menampar sisi wajah yang lain─sama kerasnya. Ia bersyukur ia berhasil merubah sudut tembakan pada detik-detik terakhir sehingga peluru anti-vampirnya hanya menggores sedikit bahu Kaname dan melubangi batang pohon di belakang mereka.

Dengan sebal Zero berbalik memunggunginya. Tetapi yang tidak pernah Kaname duga adalah _kalimat _berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut sang _hunter_. Dan itu membuat mata Kaname semakin melebar sebelum senyum lega tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Tetapi aku lebih tidak bisa memaafkan diriku lagi jika aku harus membunuhmu," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, Zero."

.

.

.

~end~


End file.
